homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Braxton
Casey Braxton (also Casey Barrett) is a fictional character from the Australian Channel Seven soap opera'' Home and Away'', played by Lincoln Younes. Casey made his first on-screen appearance on 17 February 2011 Storylines Casey is introduced in Summer Bay with his brothers as the Braxton clan, as their gang, the River Boys, are extending their turf beyond Mangrove River. A friendship ignites between Romeo Smith and Casey, who becomes concerned about Casey's attitude situation. When Romeo goes to Casey's house, as he needs assistance with his school work, he realises that Casey has a bad home life. His mother Cheryl Braxton shows miniature interest in him and his older brothers Heath and Brax continuously puts him down. Casey has a one-night-stand with Ruby Buckton, who is attempting to move on from ex Romeo. Casey furiously attacks Romeo when he discovers that he treated her poorly. Casey and Ruby's attraction leads to a romantic relationship, but their future is put into question when they have to overcome disapproval from Ruby's police sergeant mother, Charlie, who cannot accept the fact he is a River Boy. Casey gets a job at Angelo's delivering pizza with Brax and his Brothers. He and Ruby organise a party at the home of one his customers. Heath and the other River Boys gate crash the party, causing the police to break it up. Casey struggles with his school work and Miles Copeland suspects that he may be dyslexic. Cheryl is angry at the school's recommendation that he gets tested. Miles decides to mentor Casey to help him through the HSC. Casey feels pressured by Cheryl to leave school, especially when she gets him a job at the fishery. Casey quits school, angering Brax, who feels Casey is throwing his bright future away. Brax endeavours to persuade Casey to return to school. When he does, Cheryl throws him out of the house and Brax hires a motel room for him to live in. Brax realises that the set-up is not practical, so he convinces Roo Stewart to let him live at her flat with Romeo and Indigo Walker (Samara Weaving). Casey lets Tegan Callahan hide money belonging to Jake Pirovic at his place. Jake kidnaps Casey and Ruby and when Brax turns up to rescue them, he is stabbed. Jake is arrested and sent to jail and his brother Hammer sets out to gain revenge on the Braxtons. Casey brings a knife into school in order to protect himself, just in case, he is attacked and Miles sees it. Gina Austin then excludes Casey. She later gives him a second chance so he can concentrate on the HSC. Shortly after, Casey dumps Ruby when he becomes annoyed at her constantly nagging him about the HSC. Casey is frustrated at being unable to help his older brothers in the fight with Hammer's gang. Casey decides against attending Tegan's funeral and he goes to Jake's place and sets it on fire. As everyone is at Tegan's funeral, no one is injured and the fire is put out. Brax learns Casey started the fire and while angry, he helps him cover his tracks. Georgina Watson suspects Casey is behind the arson attack and questions him over the incident. The police later find CCTV evidence placing him in the area minutes before and after the fire. Heath tries to convince Casey to run away, but he hands himself in. Casey continues to push Ruby away to protect her. When he assumes she is flirting with Xavier Austin, they resume dating and she agrees to wait for him. On the day of Casey's court case, Magistrate Hanson decides to make an example of Casey and sends him to jail for thirty days. Casey is later given early release and surprises Ruby by accompanying him to the school formal. He then comforts Ruby and Brax after Charlie is murdered by Jake. Heath's ex-girlfriend, Henrietta Brown, begins teaching at the high school and she becomes Casey's tutor. Casey develops a crush on her and they later share a kiss. Casey and Henri begin a secret relationship, but when Heath finds out, he publicly outs the affair to Gina. Henri ends the relationship and leaves the Bay. Sasha Bezmel supports Casey when he is bullied by a teacher and she later confesses her feelings for him, but Casey reveals he does not feel the same way. Casey meets his stepdad, Danny , and decides to forge a relationship with him. However, he later admits to Brax that he is spending time with Danny, so he can stop him from targeting Ruby and her money. Danny involved Casey in his plan to rob a local pub. When Danny tells Casey to shoot the owner, he decides to shoot Danny instead and he dies. Casey struggles to cope with what he has done and he later goes out to the forest with Sasha, where he has sex with her. He later dismisses their night together, upsetting Sasha. Casey is kidnapped by his Step brother, Kyle Braxton and taken to the desert. Tamara Kingsley finds Casey and gives him water. Kyle soon returns and forces both of them into his truck. Casey distracts Kyle long enough for Tamara to escape. She blows up Kyle's car, which alerts Brax to Casey's location. He and Natalie Davison rescue Casey and take him home. Tamara turns up in the Bay for Casey's court case. Casey develops feelings for her and they begin dating. Casey is wrongfully arrested for a robbery that he did not commit. Ricky Sharpe later confesses to framing Casey on the orders of her brother, Adam. Casey refuses to forgive Ricky which causes a strain in his relationship with Brax. After Tamara is kidnapped, the trauma causes her to lose her memories of her time in the Bay. Casey tries to get her to remember him and he is devastated when she begins a relationship with Kyle. Having a difficult time coping with losing Tamara, Casey becomes an alcoholic and isolates himself from his friends and family. After a night of partying with Maddy Osborne, Casey suffers from alcohol poisoning and is rushed to the hospital. Just when things are getting back on track for Casey, him and Maddy are run off the road by Josh Barrett and Andy Barrett and he suffers a spinal injury. Casey is told that he may never walk again. He begins physical therapy to help his legs work again and with the help of Dex and Tamara, he takes his first step. When traveling to London with Brax and Heath, Casey meets a girl and they start a relationship which is cut short when Brax is injured in a car accident. He leaves back for Summer Bay and the two try to have a long distance relationship which doesn't work. Brax confesses to Casey that he is the son of Johnny Barrett not Danny's, he then had a brawl with Andy Barrett at Angelo's then told Brax he needs some time. When he returned to summer bay it is revealed that he removed his All Or Nothing tattoo. Images → see also Category:Images of Casey Braxton Casey.jpeg Full left column Casey2.jpg b4.jpg b3.jpg Videos Home and away - CASEY ( Lincoln Younes ) External Links * Casey Braxton at the Internet Movie Database * Casey Braxton at Wikipedia Category:Characters